starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
Grim「冷厳, Osorubeki」is the Black Khalid, The King of Callisto, father of Liam, Lucy and Ikuto, and is Erebus's "sister". Grim primarily is the one that fought for everyone's right in order to use Magic freely. However, her sister didn't agree, thus sparking the First War. Grim resides in Callisto after the horrendous battle, restoring her Reiastu. Appearance Short and petite, Grim currently has light skin and purple eyes. Grim gets compliments for having big eyes, and even fuller eyelashes. She's considered one of the most beautiful women within the series. Her hair is bluish black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes that is cut into a short bob. Grim says Ikuto gets his hair color from her, but Ikuto just tells her to shut up. Grim has stated her current appearance is based off her past lover's past sister, whom she loved and cared for a lot when she was alive. She has a small fanged too that is seen as a charm, and sometimes, has flowers in her hair. Grim likes to wear traditional style Japanese robes. Each extravagant to the next. She wears low white socks with traditional sandals. Grim also manifested two small horns on her head, letting them grow to dignify herself as a deity, sometimes when she's angry, her signature blue flames rage from her horns. Grim carried around a hand black silk fan that has her Vessel, Kusanagi, concealed in. Grim conceals a scar that stretches across her torso, something she earned from Lucy after trying to seal her away after the First War. She carries a small locket of her, Ikuto, and her past lover in her pocket - always going where she does. Personality Called a "god without arrogance" by Higuchi. Grim herself is dubbed a kind, wise, and benevolent figure, often showing care for those everyone within Callisto and even the Roses. As well as being a very optimistic creature. This is shown when Shizuka Etou became frustrated with the situation when the Ten Commandments broke into Callisto with Grim reassuring that there was nothing to worry about and how that makes the world a peaceful place; since Ikuto and the Roses were on their way. Despite her background and powerful position within Callisto, she tends to speak in a silly voice and wear a different outward appearance from before so as to not scare children. She's also capable of sympathy and compassion, even for Hollows, as is demonstrated when she unconditionally allows members of the Callisto Mafia and Roses to do what they can to help Angela, a notion in which surprised some members of the Callisto Mafia so much they wondered if she was even taking them seriously. In addition, Grim has an easygoing nature to the point that even after facing Kida, Robin, Tsubasa, Oz, and Eden in their plan to let Ikuto go despite being held captive for his own good, she let all of them off with only an apology. Despite her benevolent and easygoing nature, even Grim herself has a far more serious side. She's next to intolerant on V's drunken and silly behavior at times as well as to inappropriate behavior. Ikuto also described her as being pushy, a trait in which has passed to her daughter as well. When she disapproves of various actions from individuals, she will even issue the signature Grim Chops. While normally Callisto residents students or staff are issued these chops, she's shown to even take the opportunity to strike and chop those who have caused issues such as Toyotomi Hideyoshi. She's shown to be confident in her own overwhelming power, claiming that Lucy's defeat was decided when she became trapped in the Grim’s Room prior to their battle. However, even with her status, Grim possesses a few flaws on his own. Grim has admitted that both humans and gods have weaknesses as well as having showcased guilt for being the one to create Lucy to the point she felt he couldn't speak ill of Zooey's own treatment of her child as an experiment and expressed further frustration in having to leave the problems she created to others such as her son and his companions. She is also known to be reckless by both Grim the Liam and Ikuto. Grim herself possesses some eccentricities: She gives out short greeting speech, at times puts her students in dangerous but fabricated situations for the sake of bettering them, and enjoys telling expositions. She can get homonyms mixed up at times such as "pause" and "paws" or "Mandolin" and the last name "Manheling" and cannot "handle" coffee-enthusiasts such as Higuchi. Initially born as a god, Grim retains her modesty. Despite being a deity. She is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people with a kind smile. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles, even from her friends. According to Elise, Grim never opens up her heart, and often bears the world on her shoulders. Grim is clueless about the ways of the modern Human World, though she would always love to go if she could. Her room is decorated with small nicknacks Fynn and Shizuka would bring. She is very good at acting. She likes to climb to high places Grim likes everything rabbit-themed and becomes quite sensitive when someone insults her obsession with them. People often have difficulty understanding her drawings, which are typically rabbit-like and doesn't like it when people complain about their quality. Grim doesn’t have to eat food, but she likes cucumbers, eggs, and rice dumplings. Grim is considered a kind creature beyond worlds. In complete contrast with her sister, Erebus. 2Y9UGB9C1.jpg AdMBVtEP.jpg Abilities 'Khalid Physiology' A Khalid's physiology is far more advanced than any other races. As a Khalid, her body repels everything, including the likes of poison and dye. She's also able to stretch out her body parts such as her arms and hand as well as contort her body to enable herself to move faster. She also showcases the ability to regenerate her body after Lucy drilled through the latter in seconds. *'Shapeshifting (形体変化', Kei Taihen): Grim is capable of changing the properties of her own body. These capabilities include altering her body to appear less menacing or changing her gender. *'Immortality (不死, ''Fushi): As a Khalid, Grim is immortal and has lived for over 6,000 years. It is possible this immortality is similar to Lucy's and Ikuto's own, who inherited her immortality from Grim due to being the embodiment of his fears (and fear itself as a result). *'Hell Flame (炎熱地獄, Yojijukugo): '''Grim possess her own Khalid trait known as Hell Flame, which gives her various powers as well as a designation of a '''Khalid, '''due to her signature blue flames that only her family posses. :*'Khalid Powers(ハリド軍事都市魔力, Khalid no chikara): Due to her Hell Flames, Grim possesses incredibly powerful, latent divine powers and techniques. Some of the unnamed powers she possesses include spontaneously materialize objects such as a mandolin and is often used in her humor and to comedic effect. She can also interact with mirrors and magical-like mirror mediums like her own mirror, choosing the reside within it, hold conversations towards another, or use as a surveillance device similar to a witch's crystal ball. :*'Madness of Order (規律の狂気, ''Kiritsu no kyōki):' This madness in particular, according to Ikuto, is so intense it has the ability to eclipse all human emotion and leave only a mechanical cycle of birth and death. This is known as a Khalid's "true power" and is connected to her Hell Flame. According to Lucy's comments, the Madness of Order has the ability to effectively counteract even her Madness of Fear at the expense of taking away humanity's emotions. Grim's fate in humanity, however, makes her voluntarily not use this power. *'High Physical Abilities (高い身体能力, Takai karada nōryoku): Grim possess powerful physical abilities that make her for more than a match for the likes of her fellow Khalid and second child, Lucy. :*'''Enhanced Durability: Grim has shown tremendous levels of durability, having been able to take and survive multiple hits from the likes of Liam while in Lucy's usage, with the explosions being so powerful both Ikuto and Kidako Kiyomizu found the level is far greater then what they're able to handle, despite the latter being a Death God and Kida the Seiheki . Grim possesses has a healing factor in which allows any wounds she sustains to heal instantly. :*'Enhanced Strength': She also possesses a tremendous level of strength, enough to effortlessly chop Lucy into the ground with enough force to create craters as well as her punches able to do so. She even claims that she could kill Fynn with one chop. She was also seen able to easily lift Liam off his feet with her strength, despite being so small. :*'Enhanced Speed': Grim is able to move at extremely fast speeds, easily able to catch up to Erebus even when she hits her in the air and outpaced Erebus's Vajra laser attack to Ikuto and Kida. *'Flight(フライト, ''Furaito):' Grim is capable of freely levitating off the ground and flying at high speeds even beating the Ten Commandments Sonído, and even Leo's speed. *'Barrier(結界, Kekka): Grim is able to create a barrier capable of trapping Lucy within the depths of Callisto. Erebus stated that her power could do nothing to dispel it. 'Immense ''Reiastu Grim possess a significant powerful Reiastu that protects Callisto. While unexplained, she also possesses various different types of Reiastu that allow for a number of special effects. *'Madness Reiastu (狂気の波長, ''Kyōki no hachō): As a Khalid and the King of Callisto, Grim has a godly level madness Reiastu that is equal to Lucy's own and formed her variant of madness, the Madness of Order. Her existence is capable of turning men to madness. 'Sealing (封印, ''Fūin) Grim is very capable at sealing, having managed to seal Lucy into a bag made of her own hair to contain her body, soul, and notably even her Madness Reiastu and suppress its potential of spreading around the world. However, performing this seal came at the cost of her mobility and must maintain the seal, making her reluctant on leaving Callisto. Her sealing includes using a goshintai and various, strange tags with markings of unknown origin. *'Grim's Seals:' Grim has special seals embedded somewhere within Callisto in which becomes active should Lucy have been resurrected without her consent with the purpose of restraining the Hollow. However, this particular seal becomes weaker as time passes and cannot contain a recently resurrected Lucy. 'Utility Meister (万能職人, ''Ban'nō Shokunin) Although none is known for her actual skill, as such, is recognized as an elite meister. Due to her position as a Khalid, she is likely an accomplished fighter. She also has knowledge of all sorts of weapon types. *'Expert Swordsman(鎌職人, ''Kama Shokunin): Grim is a master at wielding a sword-weapon especially, having been expressed to be at her most powerful with --- on hand. In battle, she was powerful enough to go head-to-head with Erebus and retained the upper hand. She employs an aggressive style of fighting that allows her to use a sword with one or both arms even with Hell Flame active. 'Hand-to-Hand Combat (体術たいじゆつ, ''Taijutsu) Grim has some considerable amount of physical prowess, possessing techniques within her arsenal capable of dealing damage to the likes of Erebus and one defeated Lucy in the past without the necessity of a weapon. She also once battled Toyotomi and delivered near-fatal blows. Much of her style seemingly consists of using her elastic ability and great strength when not in use of a sword. Weakness According to Ango Higuchi, due to the sealing of Lucy via rooting her soul, Grim is unable to travel beyond the realms of her own soul, which encompasses the entirety of Callisto. For Grim to move, it would require the movement of the entire city itself, even if Lucy was released. This fact was later used by Lucy to escape from her fight with her. In addition, Grim also doubted her own power to finish off Lucy without her Vessel on hand, in which case is most likely due to the latter's Immortality. Also, when Lucy suddenly fired a powerful blast from Vajra to Kidako, Ikuto, Fynn, and Karna forced Grim to protect them with her body as they would have certainly been killed, it is shown that if caught off guard and forced to take a sufficiently powerful attack, Grim could be incapacitated and even critically injured. Sacred Treasure *The release command of Kusanagi is '''Dance「舞え, mae". Her Scared Treasure is a regular short katana. The blade, hilt, and tsuba completely white. The transformation is accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions. Trivia *Grim loves to harass her children, especially Ikuto. *She misses both Sawada and Annabelle greatly, she has a monument of them in her Room. * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Khalid Category:Callisto Mafia Category:Ikuto Mikazuki